


Морок

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Álvaro González/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Морок

Альваро ненавидел Неймара. Ненавидел до такой степени, что даже говорить о нём не мог: челюсти сами собой сжимались так, что аж эмаль начинала крошиться, а желваки ходили, будто под кожей у Альваро поселилась пара касаток. Впрочем, говорить было необязательно. В твиттере достаточно настучать сообщение скрюченными судорогой отвращения пальцами, а на поле… На поле Альваро чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Особенно когда заставлял Неймара пропахивать собой газон, хвататься за лодыжку и кататься от боли или хотя бы пятиться от него, Альваро, скрывая испуг в глазах. Нет, тот держал марку — иначе было бы неинтересно, — но боялся. Хотя, наверное, Альваро тоже бы боялся, если бы выходил из лазарета, только чтобы вновь получить по ногам и вернуться к костылям и восстановительным (не самым безболезненным) процедурам.

Если быть честным, в их дуэли Неймар побеждал. Ублюдка любили. Альваро в толк не мог взять — за что? Капризный, избалованный, истеричный. Талантливый, кто спорит, а кто из бразильцев не талантлив в футболе? По мнению Альваро, с Неймаром слишком носились. Это еще с Барселоны началось, а уж в ПСЖ испортили великовозрастного дитятку окончательно. Был бы Альваро тренером, он обрил бы эти цветные ошмётки, гордо именуемые прической, запретил открывать рот и гонял бы так, чтобы на твиттер и инстаграм сил не оставалось, не то что на вечеринки.

В попытке понять Альваро смотрел все матчи ПСЖ. А заодно старые игры Барселоны и сборной Бразилии. Конечно же, только для дела. На экране можно было оценить всю картину, а не только тот её кусочек, который видел Альваро, пытаясь сдержать неуёмного нападающего. Постепенно Альваро осознал, что любуется. Любуется финтами и проходами, перематывает, чтобы ещё раз увидеть «радугу», всматривается на стоп-кадре в счастливое лицо. И ждёт следующей встречи Марселя и ПСЖ. Ждёт Неймара, господи, да что с ним не так? 

— Может, решим все свои вопросы при встрече?

Альваро написал это не сам. Он не мог написать Неймару в директ. Не мог, совершенно точно… Но телефон был в его руках и рядом никого не было. Стереть? Поздно, телефон тренькнул.

— Ты в Париже? Давай в кафе, лови адрес.

Неймар, как всегда, был в чём-то выпендрёжном, блестящем, цепи звенели и да, конечно же, была шляпа. Альваро опять почувствовал во рту скрип крошащейся эмали. Но лёгкая гримаса, когда Неймар наступал на травмированную ногу, и на удивление искренняя улыбка примирили Альваро с действительностью. Они сидели, как на свидании: посреди столика торчала свечка в форме сердца — чёртов День Святого Валентина, — жевали что-то диетическое, запивали безалкогольным сидром и болтали. Альваро хотел собрать свою злость и ненависть, чтобы высказать хлыщу всё в улыбающееся лицо, но… И злость, и ненависть куда-то испарились. Альваро было спокойно, тепло и забавно: Неймар рассказывал смешные истории, в которых неизменно фигурировал сам, причём в незавидной роли неудачника, а Альваро смеялся. Спохватился он, только когда пришло время прощаться:

— Это ничего не значит. В следующий раз на поле получишь так, что мало не покажется!

Неймар не ответил. Кошачьи глаза загадочно мерцали. Колдун он что ли? Вон какой морок навёл.

В следующий раз было всё как обычно. Слава богу, никакого морока. Они толкались, орали, обращались к судьям и одноклубникам. После финального свистка Неймар ухмыльнулся и принялся стаскивать футболку. Вынырнув из-под ткани, вопросительно взглянул и…

Время остановилось.

Альваро шагнул вперед, осторожно вынул футболку из рук Неймара и прижался губами к ухмылке, обхватив лицо и сжал пальцами — жёстко, не давая вырваться или уклониться. Кошачьи глаза распахнулись шире, но Неймар ответил, да ещё обнял сам, пролезая ладонями под форму, скользя по потным бокам. Альваро подхватил его под задницу и потащил к ограждению, а Неймар сжал его ногами, прижимаясь пахом к паху, не разрывая поцелуя. На вкус Неймар был солёный и сладкий, как некоторые сорта карамели. Он не уступал инициативы и кусался, если Альваро слишком сильно вцеплялся ему в бёдра, усадив на бортик, или просто медлил, проводя большим пальцем по головке, а Альваро кусался в ответ, с трудом стаскивая с Неймара влажные шорты с трусами.

Альваро сунул пальцы ему в рот, и Неймар, прикрыв глаза, так медленно втянул их, причмокивая, что не кончить тут же стоило большого труда. В отместку Альваро не стал церемониться, наскоро растянул — скорее символически — и дернул на себя, приставив ко входу член.

Когда Альваро втиснулся в него — по слюне, — то чуть не взвыл от того, как это было, а было почти больно, да не почти, больно, но упоительно хорошо. Неймару тоже было больно, он кривил губы, но смотрел требовательно и ощутимо стукнул босыми пятками по заднице Альваро, как лошадь пришпорил. Ну, он сам этого хотел — Альваро толкнулся, сначала несильно, для раскачки, а потом уже с полной амплитудой. Видимо, так и было. Хотел. Неймар ловил жёсткие движения Альваро, гасил их в себе и неохотно выпускал, чтобы снова податься навстречу. Острые ногти полосовали спину, зубы оставляли следы на шее — дикий кот какой-то, — а потом Альваро нашёл верный угол, и Неймар откинул голову, задрав к небу острый кадык и застонал. Руки у обоих были заняты, на заднице у Неймара наверняка останется синяя полоса от узкого бортика, но Альваро нашёл баланс и освободил одну ладонь, обхватив член Неймара, скользкий от предэякулята. Вовремя. Почувствовав жёсткую хватку, Неймар заскулил и толчками выплеснул сперму себе на живот и на джерси Альваро. Тот продержался ненамного дольше и…

Время снова пошло.

— Меняться будем?

Альваро осознал, что стоит и пялится, а Неймар протягивает ему футболку.

— А? — глупо переспросил Альваро, машинально оглядывая себя.

На футболке белели свежие капли. Неймар ухмылялся.

— Хрен тебе. Иди с другими меняйся, — рявкнул Альваро и пошёл с поля под тихий смех позади.


End file.
